Burden of a name
by Ratwoman01
Summary: Albus Potter seems to be troubled. Scorpius Malfoy wants to know why.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, JK Rowling does.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter

Category: First time

Summary: Albus seems troubled. Scorpius wants to know why.

**Burden of a name**

By Ratwoman

Scorpius raised his hand at Slughorn's question, but as expected, he rather called up one of his favourites, Rose Weasley. Scorpius was among the students Slughorn usually ignored.

Scorpius listened to Rose's answer... yeah, just what he would have said... No reason for Slughorn to act as if that girl was a genius...

Suddenly he heard soft snoring noises. Scorpius turned around, then grinned at what he saw. Albus Potter was resting his head on his forearms, sound asleep. Other students grinned and giggled. It was not the first time Potter fell asleep during a lesson.

Rose Weasley blushed, maybe she felt ashamed for her cousin. Slughorn looked at him like at something embarrassing, then continud his lesson without waking Albus Potter.

Scorpius turned back, still smirking. But he also wondered – what the hell was up with Potter? Until two years ago Albus Potter had been quite good at school. Not as good as Rose Weasley, but his marks had been decent. Then he had started deteriorting. Today he was rather at the bottom of the class. Not that he was stupid, he just didn't seem to care about school any longer.

Scorpius's curiosity was stirred. He would find out what was up with Potter. Sooner or later.

Scorpius saw an opportunity arriving rather sooner than later. It was a cold saturday in Winter. Most students had gone to Hogsmeade. Scorpius had stayed because he found Hogsmeade boring and because he hadn't known who to go with there.

Scorpius was a bit of an outsider in Slytherin. Those students of his house who came from a Death Eater family avoided him, as his family had betrayed Voldemort. Those without a Death Eater background avoided him, because his father had been a Death Eater. Even though Draco Malfoy had been acquitted.

Scorpius was walking the Hogwarts grounds thinking about this, when he saw Albus Potter sitting in the snow. White flakes were forming a thin layer on him. It looked quite pretty, snow on his shoulderlength black hair. Scorpius stopped, cocking his head. "Isn't it a bit cold to sit in the snow?" he asked.

Potter looked up at him, mockingly. "Isn't it a bit cold to walk in the snow?" he answered.

"At least I move," Scorpius said. An awkward silence followed. Scorpius and Albus were not enemies, but not friends either. Scorpius decided to have a try and invite Potter.

"I've got some firewhiskey in my room," he said, "nicked it from father's stores. Would you like to share a drink to warm up?"

Albus raised an eyebrow at him. "You invite me into the Slytherin rooms?"

Scorpius shrugged. "We should be quite alone, everyone's in Hogsmeade. Scared?"

Potter smirked. "Ask a Gryffindor whether he is scared and he'll do anything to prove the opposite," he said, slowly raising to his feet. "I always wanted to see the Slytherin rooms".

They walked back to the castle and through the empty corridors in silence.

"Password?" the portrait at the door to the Slytherin Common room asked.

Scorpius glanced at Albus, who smirked and put his hands over his ears. "Power" he said. The portrait swung aside and they climbed through the frame.

A few first year students were in the common room, who hastily looked away when Scorpius glowered at them. "Come," he said to Albus and let him down the stairs into the room he shared with five other sixth year students. They all were gone.

Scorpius opened his trunk, rumaged through expensive clothes until he reached the bottom. There he pulled out a pair of socks.

"Tata!" he said, pulling out the bottle. Scorpius uncorked it, took a swig and then gave the flask to Albus Potter. Albus sniffed at it, took a deep swig and drew a face.

"Terrible, isn't it?" Scorpius said, grinning, then sat down on his bed. Albus sat down beside him, took another swig and gave the bottle back to Scorpius.

Scorpius drank, feeling the burning, sharp liquor running down his throat.

After a few more swigs of the firewhiskey, Scorpius felt it was time to talk. "Slughorn's lesson seemed to bore you last time."

"School bores me lately," Albus said darkly.

"Why?" Scorpius asked. Admittedly, some lessons were boring, but he couldn't understand that Albus had no ambition at all. Marks were important for the jobs they were to get later...

"See no sense in it." Albus said.

"But marks are important for most jobs. If you, for example, want to be an Auror like your father..."

"Like hell I want," Albus glowered.

"What then do you want to be?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged. "Dunno, maybe a barkeeper."

Scorpius stared at him. That was all Albus wanted to do with his life? "But... that's all? Why? I mean, you're clever, your Dad certainly has the right connections..."

Albus snorted.

"You were rather good at school two years ago..." Scorpius said helplessly.

"You sound just like mum!" Albus said angrily and took another swig of firewhiskey. "But why should I try being good when that's eschpected of me anyways?"

Scorpius looked at him questioningly. He didn't understand a word. "Albus...?"

"Yeah," Albus said darkly, "Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry the boy who lived Potter, and named after the famous wizards Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape! Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard of all times and Severus Snape, allround-genius and brave double-agent."

Albus took another gulp of firewhiskey and said bitterly "I really hate my name."

Scorpius suddenly felt depressed. "Tell me," he murmured, "Scorpius Malfoy. Wonder what Dad's been thinking, calling me Scorpius..."

Albus moved closer and leaned against Scorpius's leg. "Shcorpiush ish a cool name," he mumbled.

"Yeah, for a Death Eater," Scorpius spat.

"Your dad was ac...quittet, I heard," Albus said. Obviously he was not used to alcohol.

"Because my granddad paid the Ministry a fortune," Scorpius replied. Then he drew a face, remebering that christmas was coming soon. "Christmas we'll have to visit my grandparents again... I can already hear dad and granddad shouting at each other..."

Albus looked surprised. "What about?"

"Granddad Lucius is still convinced of his pure-blood philosophy... my dad thinks it's bullshit... mum usually tries to stop them fighting, but sooner or later it starts... At least they agree that you know who was bullshit." Scorpius shook his head. "But you... so you are depressed because you were named after famous people?"

Albus nodded, snuggling closer to Scorpius. Without thinking Scorpius put an arm around Albus. "I can't live to the exshpectations anyway... I'm not a geniush like Dumbledore, not even as clever as Shnape was..."

Well, who is?, Scorpius thought.

"So I don' even try anymore," Albus added darkly.

Scorpius pulled Albus closer and he snuggled up to his shoulder. "I think you're purrfect as you are," Scorpius said, then wondered what on earth had made him say that.

Albus looked at him with wide green eyes. Such beautiful eyes... girl's eyes, with long lashes...

Albus reached for Scorpius's head and passed his fingers through his hair. Scorpius felt slightly drowsy from the whiskey... and torn to Albus. So he didn't move away when Potter's lips met his, even returned the kiss... It tasted sharp, of whiskey.

"What the fuck is that Gryffindor doing here?" someone shouted. "And naked!"

Scorpius blinked. Unnoticed by him his roommated had come back.

"Really Goyle," Zabini sneered, "you should be able to guess what Malfoy's been doing with Potter."

Scorpius said up. Albus jawned and stretched like a cat.

"You're a disgrace, Malfoy!" Vincent Goyle hissed. "Even worse than your treacherous father!"

"My father saved your father's sorry arse!" Scorpius replied pointedly. "So YOU better be quiet."

Albus reached for his robes and slowly put them on. Scorpius did the same, listening to the whispering of his roommates. "Malfoy gay!" "And with a Gryffindor!" "Potter's son!"

Oh the scandal! It was actually quite fun.

"I'll see you out," he then said to Albus. Possible that a Gryffindor wouldn't get far if he tried to cross the Slytherin common room alone.

The students in the common room looked surprised, even indignant at the two of them. Scorpius stopped at the door, opening it for Albus. Slightly insecure he looked at the Gryffindor. Albus smiled mischieviously, grabbed Scorpius by the head and kissed him deeply.

Hissing noises from the Slytherins behind them. They were really creating one big scandal. Scorpius just loved it.

Albus drew away, smirked and stepped through the portrait hole. "See ya tomorrow," he said and walked away.

Scorpius looked after him until he was out of sight. His heart was beating like a caged bird.

The End


End file.
